The Curiosity of a Swann
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: Elizabeth finaly realizes that she is in love with Jack and she can't stand to be without him.so she decides to be with him and finds out that he loves her too.while being together they go on multiple adventures including finding the fountain of youth.JxE
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her room. Her father's mansion was the same as before. She had been living in it alone for two months. It was too hard on her. She had to see the man she loved. The pirate she had fallen in love with. She had to see Jack. He was in Port Royal and would be there for one more night. She wrote a letter for Will for when he would come in ten years. She will be there to see him, but she knew that she would be late.  
_ 'Will, I have been living by my self in my father's mansion for quite some time now. Two months to be exact. Jack is going to be in Port Royal and I'm going to leave with him. I have come to realize that I love him. I will always love you, Will. But I love Jack more. I have divorce papers with me. I am so sorry. I never intended it to be this way. But I have made up my mind. I will meet you here every ten years. I would never dare not to. Love, your dear, Elizabeth Swann.'_

A small tear fell onto the paper and slightly smudged the last part of her name. She quickly wiped her face and left the letter on the desk. She grabbed her suitcase and went to the docks. She planned on sneaking onto Jack's ship and later find him and tell him how she feels and that she is going with him. It was nightfall when she was at the docks. Her plan worked out nicely. She walked on the ship with no problem. Of course that was only because everyone was sleeping. She carefully walked down below deck where she found the crew sleeping. Then she saw the door to the rum cellar. Normally it would be locked, but this time it was not. She walked in and shut the door quietly behind her.  
Jack sat at his desk in his captain's chair. He studied the old charts he had stolen or in his words 'borrowed without permission' from Barbosa. He was searching for the legendary Fountain of Youth. Port Royal wasn't part of the route to it, but he wanted to come to the port only to see _her_. To see the woman he had fallen in love with. Which he was still kicking himself for not telling her how he felt about her before she left two months ago. Besides he should not be doing this. She was already someone else's. But that doesn't mean he can't see her.

"Elizabeth." He whispered to himself.

It was dark. The only light was the moonlight shining through a hole in the side of the ship. Out of the corner of Elizabeth's eye she saw a box of matches. She grabbed one and lit a lamp. It was much brighter. She saw a chair and sat down in it. She soon fell asleep.

"_But don't you love me, Elizabeth?" Will asked her. _

"_Yes, but I…" _

"_But what? You love him more?" before she could answer, Jack came up the hill. Will pulled out his sword and walked towards him. _

"_Will, what are you doing?" Jack asked him. _

"_I'm doing what I should have done many years ago." He raised his sword and stabbed Jack right in the heart!_

"No!" Elizabeth woke up sweating and gasping for air.

She looked around the room to make sure she was all right. Everything was fine from what she saw. She noticed that it was daytime and heard footsteps above her. She peeked out the little hole and saw water all around the ship and smoke coming from somewhere. The smoke looked pretty close though. She listened very carefully and heard yelling and gunshots coming from a distance. Wait a minute. She knew those sounds; they were very familiar to her. Tortuga! They were heading towards Tortuga. She figured they would be there by nighttime. That gave her plenty of time to think about what she would say to Jack. She didn't know what to say to him. How would she tell him that she is leaving Will for him and that she is in love with him? While she thought, she grabbed a bottle of rum and drank at least half of it with in a couple of minutes.  
Jack had been at the wheel all day until they finally were at the docks of Tortuga. He loved Tortuga. It was his favorite port. It was nightfall when they docked. Most of the crew went in different directions. Jack and his first mate also one of his best friends, Mr. Gibbs, went into a tavern and had a couple of drinks.

Elizabeth knew they were docked and saw Jack and his crew go into town. She decided to go find him and tell him how she felt. It was slightly chilly out so she threw on her hooded cloak. After she was off of the docks she looked around for the first tavern. She knew Jack had gone into one, she just didn't know which one. She walked towards the first one. She had made the mistake of wearing a very showy dress. It was basically advertising her chest. Drunken men were staring and whistling at her, but none of them came up to her. She walked into the first tavern and looked around. But found no Jack. She left that one and headed towards the next. While doing so two men stared and called her names. They gestured for her to come to them. Elizabeth simply ignored them and kept walking. But she had the feeling she was being followed. She turned around and saw the two men standing behind her. She reached for her sword but remembered she had left it on the Pearl along with the rest of her weapons. Before she could run away they grabbed her. She tried to scream but one of them had their hand over her mouth. They took her to a dark ally. One of them pinned her to a wall while the other started to take her cloak off. She bit the hand that covered her mouth. As soon as it was off of her mouth she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"JJJJAAAACCCCKKKK!!!" tears started to fall out of her eyes. One of the men slapped her across the face and knocked her out.

Jack sat at a bar with Gibbs. He was about to order another drink when he heard a woman scream his name. It sounded vaguely familiar for some reason. He turned to Gibbs.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see what that was." He left and searched the area.

The scream sounded very close to the tavern he was in, so he knew that who ever it was they were close by. Then he heard two men laughing in an ally. He looked over to the ally they were in and saw one pinning a woman to a wall and the other taking the woman's clothing off. He pulled out his pistol and ran over to them.

"That's not very nice." He said as he clicked the pistol and pointed it at the men.

Then he looked over at the woman. She was out cold and looked familiar. He brought his attention back to the men and noticed one had a necklace and a ring in his hand.

"Let her go and give her back those trinkets." He said in a firm voice.

"Or what?" one said.

"Or you die a painful and horrible death. Now do as I said." They dropped the jewelry and let go of the woman and ran off.

Jack caught her in his arms before she could fall to the ground causing her hood to fall down revealing her hair and face. Her hair was golden blond and pulled back into a long braid. Then he realized who it was.

"Elizabeth?" of course she didn't answer though. He gently ran his fingers along her perfect skin. He grabbed the necklace and ring and picked her up in his arms.

He went to the door of the tavern he had been in and yelled to Mr. Gibbs to go back to the ship.

"Who is that?" Gibbs asked as he came out the door.

"It's Elizabeth."

"As in 'hide the rum' Elizabeth?"

"Yes. But I don't know why she would be here. She hates this place."

When they were on the Pearl Jack took Elizabeth to his cabin and laid her on his bed.

"Go get me two bottles of rum." He told Gibbs.

As Gibbs was getting a bottle of rum he noticed a lamp was lit and that there was one bottle less than last night. He looked around the rum cellar and saw a sword along with a pistol, a dagger and a suitcase. He knew exactly whose they were. He grabbed them, the two bottles of rum, blew out the lamp and headed to Jack's cabin.

When he was in Jack's cabin he gave the bottles of rum to him and set the other stuff down beside the bed. Jack looked at him funny.

"Whose are those?"

"I think some one snuck onto the ship last night." Gibbs said looking at Elizabeth. Jack looked back at her.

"I wonder why she did that."

"Jack, she's a pirate at heart. She can't stay on land a wait for ten years for her husband to come back. Plus I think there's another reason."

"What might that be?"

"Jack, you're gonna have to find out on your own this time." With that he left the cabin and closed the door behind him.

Jack was confused by what Mr. Gibbs had said. What other reason would Elizabeth sneak onto his ship? Unless, she felt something for him. He drank his bottle of rum and drank the other one. Then he put a blanket on Elizabeth. He ran his hand along her face. He loved her so much. But to his luck she belonged to someone else. He picked up the necklace and ring the two men had tried to steal from Elizabeth. The necklace had a beautiful red gem on a gold chain. The ring was a red diamond on a silver band. He set them down on the table beside his bed. He kicked his boots off and put his hat on the table. He hung his coat over his chair and took his shirt off. He went to his hammock and fell asleep.

Elizabeth awoke in a cabin. The last thing she remembered was being pulled into a dark ally then being slapped across the face. She sat up and looked around. The first thing that caught her eye was Jack sleeping in a hammock. He was shirtless. She went over to him. He looked so calm. He was muscular. She caressed his face with her hand but was stopped. Jack grabbed her hand and without thinking pulled her down, got on top of her, pinned her to the hammock and put his pistol to her throat.

"Jack! It's me, Elizabeth!"

He loosened his grip on her and put the pistol on the floor but did not get off of her. Elizabeth was mesmerized. Jack broke the silence.

"Why did you sneak onto my ship, Miss Turner?" She didn't like the fact that he called her by her last name.

"Because I have something important to tell you."

"Well then tell me."

"Um…well I…um…" Jack rolled off of her and sat up across from her.

"You can tell me anytime now." He said impatiently.

"I don't know how to but here it goes. I am going to be sailing with you for now on."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Are you sure that's all you wanted to tell me?" he said with persuasive eyes.

His eyes were so brown. She had to tell him.

"I have left a letter for Will telling him that I am leaving him and that I'm going to be sailing with you. I also told him in that letter the reason why I am leaving him and sailing with you."

"Mind telling me what that reason is?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, love. I want to know."

She loved the way he called her love. Love. That's the reason why she was there.

"Because I'm in love…with another man."

"Who?"

"A hansom, devilish, captain."

"Do I know this captain?"

"You better."

"Tell me what he looks like." He said getting closer to her.

"He has beautiful brown eyes, kohl around them, long black hair that's mostly dreadlocks, and a muscular body."

"What about his name?" he was sitting next to her now with his face inches apart from hers. They were both leaning in.

"His name?" she said teasing him. They were so close to kissing.

"Captain…Jack…Sparrow."

They kissed. It was one of the best kisses Elizabeth had ever had. It was a deep kiss. She brought her arms up his chest and felt his warm skin. Then she wrapped them around his neck. Jack moved his hands along her bare upper back. Elizabeth felt goose bumps run up her spine. Jack pulled his lips away.

"Guess what?" he said with a huge grin.

"What?"

"I'm in love with some one too."

"Who?" He ran his fingers along her face.

"A woman by the name of…oh, what's her name?"

"You can't remember her name?"

"Isn't something like Elizabeth?"

"What's her last name?"

"Swann."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth still sat beside Jack with her arms wrapped around his neck. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He said he loved her.

"Oh Jack, are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love." Elizabeth kept looking at Jack's chest.

"You can touch if you want." He said.

He took her hands and put them on his chest. He moved her hands along his chest. They both felt instant shock. She examined the two gunshot holes in is right upper chest. She looked deep into his dark brown eyes. They were so hypnotizing. He leaned in for another kiss, but Elizabeth pulled her face away. A tear fell out of her eye and onto her dress.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"This. This is wrong. I'm still married to Will. I'm betraying him."

"Darling, you left a letter for him saying you were leaving him. It's not wrong. I promise it's not wrong."

He wiped another tear away from her eye. Then they kissed. They pulled away at the same time. Elizabeth put her head on Jack's chest. She was lying beside him now. Jack held her close as if protecting her from something. She liked it though. She loved being next to him. She never wanted that moment to stop.

They stayed there in the hammock for a while.

"Elizabeth, I think we should go into town for a while." Jack suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Just because."

"I don't want to stay for too long. I hate this place."

"We can leave this afternoon."

Elizabeth grabbed her cloak and dagger while Jack put his clothes on. They headed into town. Jack put his arm around her waist. They went into a little store. Jack looked around for a while. He had found a beautiful red and black dress. He imagined Elizabeth in it and thought she would look beautiful in it. Then he saw another dress along with a hooded cloak, and a lace and ribbon hat. He called Elizabeth over to him.

"Do you like these two dresses?" he asked her.

"Yes. They're wonderful."

"Great! I'll buy you the hat and cloak."

"What about the dresses?"

"I'll buy those later."

"Why not now?"

"Because. You never know when you might wake up to find a surprise."

Elizabeth smiled. After they bought the hat and cloak Elizabeth examined them. The cloak was a cream color with lace trimming and silky ribbons as ties along with a button. The hat was black with lace all over it and ribbon trimmings.

They were now back in Jack's cabin. Jack had brought up many bottles of rum for them to drink. To his surprise Elizabeth had drank more bottles than him. He had only had about two or three. Elizabeth on the other hand had had at least five or six. He had never found out what rum could do to her but he soon found out.

"I don't know why I ever married…that stupid eunuch! I could have just married you and you and you!" she said pointing in all different directions.

Apparently she was seeing more than one of Jack. She was slurring and stumbling all over the cabin. Jack laughed at the way she was acting. Elizabeth grabbed another bottle and started to open it. But Jack grabbed it before she could take a swig.

"I think you've had enough for one night." Elizabeth tried to grab it back.

"But I'm just getting started!"

"No, you're just finishing."

"Don't tell me what to do! I am me the boss."

"You mean 'the boss of me'."

"That's what I said."

"You are pretty funny when you're drunk."

"I am not drunk. You're the one who's drunk." She said with a giggle. She was standing or at least trying to stand in front of Jack.

"Let's dance!" she randomly said grabbing Jack's hands and started to do a drunken version of the waltz. They both laughed.

Then they stopped. Elizabeth started to fall all over the place. Jack caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I think we should settle down a bit." He said leaning in for a kiss.

Elizabeth was calm enough now for a kiss. They were about to kiss until Jack heard a sigh and felt something fall into his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down. Elizabeth had passed out with her head in his chest and her hands at her side.

"So this is what rum does to you."

He picked her up in his arms and laid her on his bed. She still had the bottle of rum in her hand. Jack pried the bottle out of her hand and set it on the table. He covered her up with a blanket and looked out the window. It was almost sunset. He decided to go into to town for a little bit.

After he had left his ship he headed to the store they had been in earlier that day. He searched the store for the two dresses he had seen. He found them both and bought them. After he bough them he went back to his cabin. He put the dresses in his closet. He looked out the window again and noticed it was nightfall. He decided it was too late to sail. While he was taking his shirt off he heard Elizabeth saying something. He looked over at her and saw her tossing and turning.

"Will! Jack!" he turned back around to take his boots off but stopped when he heard Elizabeth scream.

"Jack! NOOO!!!" she started baling and kicking.

Jack ran over to her and shook her.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" but it was no use.

With no intention of doing so, Elizabeth hit Jack across the face. He put his hand to his face.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He said to himself.

Then Elizabeth shot up with a blood-curdling scream.

"Elizabeth? Are you all right?" Jack asked her in a worried voice.

Elizabeth's body shook as she cried. She didn't answer. Jack went over to her and sat beside her.

"Shh, it's all right now, love. Your nightmare is done."

She put her head in his chest. Jack ran his fingers along her head and down her braid, which was now very messy.

"C'mon, let's go out on deck." He said. He picked her up in his arms. Elizabeth held onto him tight.  
Jack took her up by the helm. He sat down with his back against the railing and laid Elizabeth down in the middle of him.

"Now, are you sure you're ok?" he asked her.

"I don't know. The dreams were so real. I was so scared." She started to cry again. Jack pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe what I'm doing right now. Ever since I met you, my whole life has been different. First me and Will almost get arrested and hung for helping you. Beckett was trying to take over all of the seas and destroy piracy. I betrayed Will. I basically killed you. I became a pirate. My father was murdered. I became queen of the Brethren Court. James died right before my eyes. Will was killed right before my eyes. He also became captain of the Flying Dutchman. I won't be able to see him for another ten years. I'm cheating on him. And…and…I love you, Jack!" they were both standing now.


End file.
